Sugar Van Cubus
is a 2012 introduced all-round character created by bigrika. She is a Succubus of unknown age and sister of Ian. Her birthday is on March, 28th, making her an Aries. Character Personality Sugar can be called a real loudmouth. She believes she knows everything best and always needs to have the final say. She is very self-confident and always speaks her mind, no matter the feelings she might hurt by doing so. Sugar can be really stubborn and hard to convince but she also has good heart. She would do almost everything for those she calls "beast friends". She can be quite overprotecting, as demonstrated by her care for her younger brother Ian. People she doesn't like will know, as she will treat them accordingly. She cannot stand fake people. Her strengths are creativity and speech comprehension, as she designs and even makes her outfits herself and finds it easy to learn new languages quickly. One of her biggest weakness is her fear of heights, making her never use her wings to fly. Appearance Sugar has black shoulder-long hair with blue strands. Her skin is purple and she has a pair of striped, curved horns on her forehead. Furthermore she has wings on her back and a long tail. She has light green glowing eyes with no pupils and a beauty mark on her chin. Sugar loves to wear loud, neon colors that help her stand out. The majority of her attire is self-made, she had to adjust the pieces that weren't to fit her tail and wings. Clubs/Activities *Member of the sewing working group *Deputy leader of the debating society Abilities *'Seduction: '''She is able to seduce the opposite sex by using some sort of hypnosis, while having strong eye contact, making both male monsters and Normies believe that she is all they ever wanted and thus will do everything she commands. However, same Sex, Incubus and genderless Monsters are not affected. *'Flying: Never used ability due to her acrophobia. Skillset * '''Sewing/clothes-design * good (public) speaker Relationships Family Dan Van Cubus, Father ((TBA)) Sue Van Cubus, Mother ((TBA)) Ian Van Cubus, Brother Sugar loves her little brother Ian. Sometimes they fight, like every siblings do, but they get along pretty well for the most part. Because Ian is immunocompromised and prone to getting sick quickly, Sugar sometimes gets overprotective over him, which sometimes really annoys him and is one of their constant arguing points. Another being his new Girlfriend Demise who she absolutely despises. Romance Matthew Morph, Crush Sugar has a total crush on Matthew Morph who is the beast friend of her little brother. She already told him about his 'luck' but he is rather scared of Sugars exaggerated attention. She also tried to manipulate him once using her seductive powers, but she failed because Matt is genderless, what she isn't aware of, and therefore immune. Despite this backlash she still is trying to get his attention to the disappointment of both him and her brother, as she always lurks around when they meet at their place. Friends The In-Squad The In-Squad is a group of popular ghouls and monsters that outsiders tend to refer to as such. Considered a part of it are Sugar and her two besties Lycinda Funkel and Sirena Sirens. Some people also refer to them as the "mean squad", as they are known for picking on "less popular" monsters. Antagonists Demise Grim For an unknown reason Sugar dislikes Demise a lot and picks on her ever since she started attending Monster High. Though, if she was asked why, she wouldn't even be able to answer the question properly. Her dislike for Demise grew even bigger when she started dating her brother Ian. But because of him, Sugar also stopped bothering her...well, at least she doesn't bother her as much as before. Gallery At sugar van cubus by crystal sushi-dcdm7rq (1).png|by Tess Mimumu.png|fused with Jubilee Harlequinade by Tess SugasiaFusionCol.png|fused with Asia Raffles Trivia *Sugar was released on July 24th 2012 and was bigrikas first entry to the fandom. *The Idea for her Brother Ian came befor the Idea to create her. She was then created first because bigrika wanted to customize a doll and there were more possibilities to create female than male dolls. *Compared with Canons she resembles Cleo de Nile the most. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Succubus Category:RikaFem Category:RikaChar